sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
House of Rosewood
The noble House of Rosewood, colloquially known as House Rosewood, is a relatively recent addition to the noble houses of Quel'Thalas. Founded roughly 500 years ago, it is a House deeply entrenched in finances with a strong hold over trade and an increase in tourism and mining. House Rosewood's lands are in the island of Thorondalen, and its seat lies in Rosewood Manor. Topography of Thorondalen Thorondalen, which is Thalassian for Greenheart, is around 3,500 square miles. The northern coastline quickly leads into the two mountain chains protecting the northwestern and northeastern sides of the island. Between the two mountain chains is Summer’s Pearl Tower, which houses around 250 guards at any given time of the year. Past the Western Warders mountain chain is the only uninhabited section of the island, Na’Alladien Peninsula. The peninsula has been completely reclaimed by Thorondalen’s wildlife, and the only section nearby that is visited by blood elves are the shoals home to beautiful and vividly colored fish during the warmer seasons. Following the western coastline leads to rocky shores, the barren islet to the west of the Western Warders and a small port. This is one of several ports on the island, and it links to the small town of Roseleaf. Roseleaf is a small mining community established to the south of the Western Warders, which has many caverns rich with precious jewels. A bit further south of Roseleaf is Brightstone Tower. Brightstone Tower houses 300 guards at any given time as they overlook and keep a close eye on the western coast. Tiny islets dot the south-western coast, some of these completely swallowed by high tide. The islets are often used by residents of Roseleaf for celebrations and holidays. Off the southwestern shore is a small island, barely 800 acres. The island has a few abandoned buildings, but lies mostly empty. Locals have taken to calling it The Lone Watcher, and steer clear from it. Following the coast to the south creates a drastic difference. Gone are the rocky but still navigable shores, which have been replaced with sheer cliffs overlooking the ocean. These are nearly impossible to climb save for the most experienced, though there are a number of empty yet beautiful underwater caverns beneath them. Nestled safely atop these cliffs is the Rosewood Manor. A sprawling, yet elegant complex, the grounds hold several gardens, a menagerie, and multiple smaller homes for guests and visiting dignitaries. Further along the southern coast is the Lake of Sorrows. According to records, around 800 years ago there was a small settlement of around thirty families around the lake, which was originally called Lake Dalen, supposedly due to a large heart-shaped rock that used to be in the center of the lake. However, a naga ambush party destroyed the settlement during the night, killing all known residents. When the island was reclaimed by the Rosewood family, it was renamed Lake of Sorrows in honor of the thirty families who died that night. Where southern coast turns to eastern coast, another drastic change takes place. The cliffs lessen in size and magnitude, forming calm and gentle shores that lead to Fairheart bay. The bay is the main point of entry to Thorondalen, with multiple ports of varying size for all types of ships. The islet in the bay houses the Roselight Lighthouse, which helps guide sailors to the bay during dark nights. The nearby Daybreak Towers, large twin towers with a fort between them, overlook the bay and make up the bulk of security in the area. The towers house around 500 troops at any given time. Linked to the bay is Rosebush, a city that is constantly growing and expanding. After the bay is still more smooth shores, broken up with occasional islets, back up to the eastern mountain chain, the Eastern Warders. Unlike its western companion, the paths through these mountains are much more treacherous. Thus it is advised tourists seek help from an experienced guide if they wish to explore the area. Turning attention towards the center of the island one finds Lenissa’s Forest and lake Anaratheril. Lenissa’s forest is named after the brave Quel’dorei captain who led the last defenders of Thorondalen island against the naga invaders over 800 years ago, buying the last survivors time to escape. Local gossip suggests the legendary captain lived in the heart of the forest, and that is why the Rosewoods decreed the forest should never be harvested for lumber, only maintained to remain in its current size. The forest’s wildlife is carefully kept away from the roads leading through the forest. Lake Anaratheril, meanwhile, is home to several species of freshwater fish, and is thus a popular fishing spot for the locals. The rest of the island is dotted with gently rolling hills and occasional wild gardens, leaving it a popular destination for sightseeing. History of Thorondalen The island was discovered and settled shortly after the Quel’dorei moved to Eversong Woods. However, its small size delegated it to a place of lesser importance, and thus was mostly ignored for its formative years. The island was eventually governed by a single magister who lived on site, though it is rumored that the Magister was assigned to the island as an insult. Most records indicate nothing eventful happened on Thorondalen until roughly 800 years ago. Several naga parties set foot on the island, one of them ambushing the settlement by what was then called Lake Dalen. There were no survivors, and it is said the fires caused by the ambushing party was the only warning the other settlements got before they too were eventually attacked. Nearly a third of the island’s residents were killed, among them the ruling magister, before the local military could organize a proper defense and escape. Led by Captain Lenissa Kalai, the remaining soldiers organized one last stand while the survivors boarded the last boats and escaped. Several songs have been recorded of this battle and many of them are performed on the anniversary of the captain’s last stand. After the exodus, Thorondalen became home to a large group of a naga, a fact that left the ruling houses in Quel’thalas nervous, due to the island’s proximity to Quel’dorei territory. However, the naga never made any moves towards the mainland, and thus Thorondalen was ignored once again. After three centuries had passed, a newly formed noble house, House Rosewood, founded by a survivor of the Thorondalen exodus, began the efforts to reclaim the island. Backed by several skilled military companies, the island’s naga population was exterminated in less than three years, and soon enough towers and forts were placed at key locations to ensure they could never set foot on the island again. Under Rosewood guidance, Thorondalen has flourished. Two settlements, the town of Roseleaf and the city of Rosebush, have formed at two key points, but there are several small settlements of two to three families dotting the island. History of House Rosewood A relatively new addition to the noble families of Quel’thalas, the Rosewood house was established roughly five hundred years ago. The house was founded by Moren Rosewood and his wife Cyrill Brightmourne. Survivors of the Thorondalen Exodus, Moren, Cyrill, and their infant son Saraneas, settled in Eversong Woods to build up their business, taking control of two small trade vessels. Records indicate the pair soon became one of the few reliable suppliers of spices and other exotic goods from Kalimdor and Stranglethorn Vale, leading their business to grow steadily through the next decades. During this period, Cyrill gave birth to Tanrin, the middle child of the family. Records indicate that the family business continued to grow, with Saraneas taking a more prominent role in the family business under his father’s wing. Meanwhile Tanrin grew up under her mother’s strict care, and few records exist of her daughter even after the Rosewoods became a noble line. After having successfully negotiated key contracts with other shipping companions, the Rosewood business grew to such a state that the family became one of the wealthier families of Quel’thalas. Of the few surviving records of this time period, it seems the Rosewoods befriended several noble houses (most of which were sadly wiped out by the Scourge) which campaigned for the family to be added to the line of nobility. Eventually, the debate came to a close in favour of the Rosewoods, who were summarily elevated to the status of nobility. Taking advantage of his new status, Moren Rosewood organized several military and mercenary companies and purchased several ships to begin the campaign to reclaim Thorondalen, his homeland. In less than a decade, the campaign was a success, and the Rosewood family set about making Thorondalen one of the most profitable provinces in Quel’thalas. The family relocated to the island, only travelling to the city of Quel’thalas a few times a year. With Thorondalen as the new base and the added political clout of being a noble family, House Rosewood seemed content enough to take its time in developing the island and their business. For the next few centuries, they focused on strengthening their hold on the island and stabilizing its economy and government, creating a stable region that, over time, returned its investments twice-fold. Records from that period up until the last ten years indicate little change in House Rosewood, save for the birth of the youngest child, Aelindris Rosewood, around forty years ago. When Arthas’s Scourge army tore through Eversong, Thorondalen was relatively safe due to its separation from the mainland, but residents who were at the mainland, including the head of House Rosewood, Moren Rosewood, were not so lucky. The family’s patriarch was traveling to Quel’thalas bringing supplies as part of a relief effort before the Scourge finally closed in on the city. He, the supplies, and the soldiers guarding them both, never made it. Their bodies were never recovered. With the death of the family patriarch, the eldest son, Saraneas, took over his father’s position both in the family and in the business. Following the aftermath of the destruction of the Sunwell and Quel’thalas, Thorondalen suffered a brief period of chaos, which was quickly sorted out by the governing body and military presence. Soon enough, House Rosewood pledged to help rebuild the city, drawing on old favours and merchant contracts to help bring in supplies necessary for the rebuilding of Quel’Thalas. Once order was restored to Silvermoon and a new source of magic had been established for the newly named Sin’dorei, House Rosewood returned to their island, where they have become more reclusive. With the loss of the political power the noble houses wielded, Rosewoods have come to rely on their wealth alone, which is still substantial. Nowadays, House Rosewood has become more reclusive, focusing on their business and withdrawing themselves from the political climate of Quel’Thalas. Category:Houses and Clans Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage